


Douchebags

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [196]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drunk Dean, Episode: s08e12 As Time Goes By, Humor, M/M, Men of Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has some things to say about the Men of Letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douchebags

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 12 As Time Goes By

"I wish we were born Men of Letters."

"What? Why?"

"I just... they had a bunker that was, or is, the safest place on Earth, and they were basically just hunters except fancier and... douche-yer."

"So... what's your complaint?"

"Why do  _they_ get a place like the bunker, when  _we're_ the one's doing all the hard work? I mean, while they were getting a band-aid because they got a paper cut reading books, people like us used dental floss to stitch up the scratches from the wendigo they just burned. I mean, what the fuck?"

"Did they have dental floss in the 1960's?"

"Sam!"

"Sorry, sorry. I guess I get it. But they probably did very valuable work. They wouldn't have lasted as long as they did if they weren't an asset to somebody."

"I don't give a shit. I change my mind. Fuck the Men of Letters and their bunker."

"Well, technically, now that we know our grandfather was a Man of Letters, we're now Men of Lett-"

"Fuck you and your logic."

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"'Course I am."

"Jesus Christ..."

"Hey, I think I have a right to get wasted right now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Why?"

"I'm celebrating 'cause we're Men of Letters."

"Holy shit, you're passed wasted, Dean. I think you've lost brain cells."

"It was a joke, Sammy."

"Get in bed."

"Hey, you wanna christen every room in this mystical bunker?"

"Shh, quiet time."


End file.
